With development of displaying technologies, structures and functions of display panels of mobile devices such as cellular phones have become more and more diversified. Meanwhile, people's requirements to display panels have become more and more strict. To meet public demands, display panel manufacturers adjust designs of display panels. To increase quality and reliability of display panels, other performances thereof are downgraded.
For example, to solve issues of afterimages and screen flickering brought by residual direct current of a display panel, conventional technologies drive a display panel by polarity inversion. Common polarity inversion types include frame inversion, point inversion, column inversion, row inversion, etc. Current display panels usually employ the point inversion and column inversion. However, frequently inverting the polarity results in increased power consumption of the display panel and further influences stand-by time of the display device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display panel driving method to solve issues of conventional technologies.